banjokazooiefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Toomai
-- [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] the [[User talk:Arav the Undersith|'Undersith']] 04:52, 14 November 2008 (UTC) ---- *I believe you are doing the best job for the B-K wiki since the admins were elected. I thank you for that.-- [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] the [[User talk:Arav the Undersith|'Undersith']] 00:06, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Finally! I have been watching you since you started editing here. You have been doing a GREAT jopb here. I was wondering if you would like to be an Administrator? -- [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] the [[User talk:Arav the Undersith|'Undersith']] 08:29, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :Well um...what would being an admin entail? Other than deleting pages, blocking idiots, and such predictable stuff. Toomai Glittershine eXemplary LogicThe Stats Guy 14:41, 18 January 2009 (UTC) *See this little old page. :) -- [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] the [[User talk:Arav the Undersith|'Undersith']] 05:59, 19 January 2009 (UTC) *Blocking the idiots (Read Forum:Blocking Policy Proposal (Not a proposal anymore), deleting pages that are not nessisary, slaping on the template and helping out users when they need it (they might not even ask you most of the time). Thats really it. So, what do you think? -- [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] the [[User talk:Arav the Undersith|'Undersith']] 23:58, 18 January 2009 (UTC) *Yeah, sure. Sign me up. Toomai Glittershine eXemplary LogicThe Stats Guy 02:28, 19 January 2009 (UTC) *Bit late. Welcome to the team! -- [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] the [[User talk:Arav the Undersith|'Undersith']] 11:23, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Buttons Congrats on becoming an admin! I love the buttons you made. I would suggest you add the rest which would be really helpful. I will integrate your buttons into the walkthroughs but as an example, on the Xbox360 there is also a XBOX Guide button " X ", back button " BACK ", start button " START " and directional pad " + ". Symbols/words in "s is what I will use for now. Cheers, 02:06, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks... ..for fixing my sig =) Boggy301's question Hi Toomai. I have a question. I there a way to put something on your userpage to see who's there?Boggy301 on Super Mario Wiki it's hello You sent me a "welcome" !I am a Banjo-Kazooie Fan (at moment I make a videogame) and I would like subscribe at the site but the web site says "Soory, youcan't register in this moment"! Why? :Um...excuse me? Your English is a bit fuzzy...are you saying that you are unable to make an account on this wiki? Toomai Glittershine eXemplary LogicThe Stats GuyThe Table Designer 16:50, 28 May 2009 (UTC) ???? If you don't want the Conker info on here does that mean Diddy Kong Racing can't be on here either? Someone wants that article deleted. Diddy Kong Racing features both Banjo and Conker. What do you think? :Well, there are two reasons I deleted the Conker page. :#It has been deleted before. :#DKR is notable since Banjo is in it. However, Conker is not notable since his only connection to Banjo is through DKR, which is a spinoff. Would you add an article about Link on a Mario wiki because they were both in Smash Bros.? You would mention him in the character list on the page about the game, but that would be about it. :Toomai Glittershine eXemplary LogicThe Stats GuyThe Table DesignerThe Image Guru 01:53, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Mr.Ribs I just wanted to inform you that Mr. Ribs is not in the Character section of the wiki. You should add him in. :Why didn't you add him in? This is a wiki, after all. Toomai Glittershine eXemplary LogicThe Stats GuyThe Table DesignerThe Image Guru 12:20, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Unable to create registration From the Banjo-Kazooie Wiki, the largest Banjo-Kazooie info resource. We are sorry, we are unable to register you at this time. Return to Banjo-Kazooie Wiki. (That's what it says) :Unfortunately, I can't really do much with that kind of error. You can try a different browser, but other than that I don't know. Toomai Glittershine eXemplary LogicThe Stats GuyThe Table DesignerThe Image Guru 12:20, November 4, 2009 (UTC) BKGR Hello, I read your user page, and I noticed you said something about the GBA games being crap. The only reason people say that (Mostly) is because they aren't N64 quality. They're good for GBA games.--HomsarHedgehog 18:17, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Evidence of vandalism I have recently taken the initiative to remove all unsourced or false voice actors/actresses from pages edited by . While I have done the best that I can to remove most of the presumed vandal's edits from the Banjo-Kazooie Wiki, I felt it necessary to review this user's previous activities to determine if further action(s) should be taken. In researching the activities of this user on other Wikis, I have discovered that he or she has made multiple bad edits to a number of pages, which can be defined as vandalism. Time and again, this user has been given several warnings by others (including myself) regarding his or her actions not only on the Banjo-Kazooie Wiki but also on Wikipedia as well. This user has failed to acknowledge these warnings given by other users and has continued to contribute bad edits with the intention to spread misinformation. Therefore, I would like to request that this user be banned from the Banjo-Kazooie Wiki. Tycerius (talk) 01:48, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :He's still around? Must've missed him. I'll punt him for a month (previous blocks were 2 days and 1 week) and see if he returns. Toomai Glittershine eXemplary LogicThe Stats GuyThe Table DesignerThe Image Guru 02:41, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks, this is very much appreciated! Tycerius (talk) 02:46, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Unfair delete I just added Crazy Hand and Master Hand and you deleted it.Thats not fair to delete their editings,thats a no no for deleting their articles they made.Next time if you do this again.I'll go tell Manta Bee and tell him to come here and block you from this wikia.So you don't ever delete the articles that i make even if their in a valid information.Crazy Hand and Master Hand has the correct information and has anything to do with Banjo Kazooie wikia.So no more deleting nothing if there in the correct information,Got it.Youwish 20:06, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :I have replied to this on your talk page. Toomai Glittershine eXemplary LogicThe Stats GuyThe Table DesignerThe Image Guru 20:25, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::But you gotta be kidding me Crazy Hand and Master Hand has to stay here in this wiki so they can be allowed here you know.Youwish 20:28, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Since I'm unable to understand what you said, I will simply say that pretending that Motzand and Master/Crazy Hand are the same thing is whistful thinking and not constructive to anything. Toomai Glittershine eXemplary LogicThe Stats GuyThe Table DesignerThe Image Guru 20:31, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Bulls Just wanna let you that i already added a picture of a bull but you can't delete the bull that i put on there yesturday.You don't need to be doing that.Besides Tauros does better than the bulls in Banjo-Kazooie because it has very sharp horns than the other week bulls.Tauros is really big you know.Youwish 02:17, March 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm not toomai, but even if 'Tauros' is stronger, that doesnt mean that it MUST be that picture.You REALLY dont help this wiki by spamming.http://i19.photobucket.com/albums/b200/diesellady80/cooltext451282578.gif 03:36, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Delete Hello. The user Youwish NEEDS to be deleted, or at least blocked. He is spamming us with random pictures and articles.Please at least punish him.http://i19.photobucket.com/albums/b200/diesellady80/cooltext451282578.gif 03:37, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :Just so you know, users cannot be deleted. Doing so would be pointless anyway; the account would just get re-created. But he has been blocked for a few days - if he continues, he'll be blocked for longer. Toomai Glittershine eXemplary LogicThe Stats GuyThe Table DesignerThe Image Guru 14:54, March 6, 2010 (UTC) THX!http://i19.photobucket.com/albums/b200/diesellady80/cooltext451282578.gif 03:49, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I have some suggestions. I've posted this on like, three other member's pages, but none of them got back to me. I made some changes that I think should be added to the other pages. So basically, I added a physical appearance section and a history section where applicable, among other things. I also changed around the layout of the Mayahem Temple and Glittr Gulch Mine pages, writing more about aethstetic details, and removing the sort of 'walkthrough' format in the Jiggy section. Also, I'm iffy on the music, I think the music thing a lost cause; it rarely works, the box it's in is big and gaudy, and there are so many other places to find BK music. The whole music samples doesn't benifit the Wiki at all imo, but if you think otherwise tell me. We should also change the infoboxes and Wiki layout bc they're so.. plain. But we can wory about that later. Sooo, get back to me. I'll continue revamping the boss and level pages while I wait. EmptyStar 18:15, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :All your edits look good (although I'm somewhat disappointed by the removal of informal world introductions, but that's okay). I don't know anything about the music stuff (someone else did it), but I agree they may not be necessary. I'm not so sure we need too much text on how stuff looks as long as there's pictures. And about the "plain" layout...what skin are you using? If you're not using Monobook, give it a try; if you haven't set a skin, then tell me so I can set Monobook to be the default. Toomai Glittershine eXemplary LogicThe Stats GuyThe Table DesignerThe Image Guru 20:24, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ::The Physical Characteristics section is another way to bulk up the pages, which is something that all other Wikis do. As for the layout and infoboxes, I'm talking about the defaults for the Wiki in general, not me personally. The Wiki will never grow in poularity while it looks so plain. I think I'm using saphire btw. EmptyStar 23:03, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Alright then, I'll change the default. Hopefully you'll see a POW of colour soon; if not then go to Preferences and select Monobook. Toomai Glittershine eXemplary LogicThe Stats GuyThe Table DesignerThe Image Guru 23:11, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Vehicle stats Hello there. I have two custom vehicles on Nuts & Bolts, and I've been trying all morning to post the stats on my user page. The icons won't show up, though. Will you do me a favor and help please? 72hours192 15:52, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :Here are a few examples for you: :Toomai Glittershine eXemplary LogicThe Stats GuyThe Table DesignerThe Image Guru 17:28, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks a bundle! 72hours192 18:11, April 6, 2010 (UTC) New Poll? Hey, do you think the current poll on the Wiki's main page should be updated? I mean, it's been up for nearly a year or so and I think it's time for a new one. There are a few good poll suggestions that myself and others have added as ideas for new ones. Just a thought. Also, there is a featured article box on the main page. Are we eventually going to put any articles in there? It could really help improve the front page. Tycerius (talk) 06:02, April 12, 2010 (UTC) The welcoming wiki bot You should get rid of it. It causes traffic and can really mess with the Wiki. EmptyStar 01:55, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :Is it really that much of a problem? Toomai Glittershine eXemplary LogicThe Stats GuyThe Table DesignerThe Image Guru 13:49, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, the recent changes page is currently dominated by it. I was told to tell you this by aother user, who knows what he's talking about. EmptyStar 00:43, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, Wikia (the people that host the wiki) actively pushes wikis to use the welcome tool. I've actually heard of one wiki that was forced to re-activate it. So unless there's an actual problem with it, I'm going to keep it on. Toomai Glittershine eXemplary LogicThe Stats GuyThe Table DesignerThe Image Guru 19:03, April 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::Perhaps it can be changed to welcome only registered users? Tycerius (talk) 06:50, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::So are you going to do anything about this? Tyc has a good solution imo. EmptyStar 22:25, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I found out how to turn off IP welcoming. It should be in effect now. Toomai Glittershine eXemplary LogicThe Stats GuyThe Table DesignerThe Image Guru 23:01, April 29, 2010 (UTC) How dio you become a admin? Hi. I was just wondering how to become a Admin Or Sysop. THX! reply soon. IMGhttp://i19.photobucket.com/albums/b200/diesellady80/cooltext457025791.gif[/IMG] 20:58, April 29, 2010 (UTC) (new signature!!) #Woah. That sig image is pretty big. I suggest you shrink it quite a bit, it's pretty disruptive. #There's no such thing as IMG on wikis. Just the image's URL is good enough. #Well, there's not much of a hard-and-fast policy for promoting people here. If you want to be an admin, I can suggest two things: ##Make a lot of good contributions. Good users get noticed. ##Ask a bureaucrat if you can be an admin - this might not work, especially since the bcrats aren't very active. Toomai Glittershine eXemplary LogicThe Stats GuyThe Table DesignerThe Image Guru 21:38, April 29, 2010 (UTC) *I come on the site once a week from now on and I think only Tycerius and EmptyStar are needed for adminship. Also by juding from your signature and style of writing, you have not been on wikia for a while so I see no reason why I should make you an admin. And Toomai, if you are starting to become more active here, tell me and i'll make you a Bureaucrat. -- [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] the [[User talk:Arav the Undersith|'Undersith']] 11:20, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Conker I don't care if the article is written or not, but you've deleted it because 'isn't a BK character'. What do you have to say on the articles of Pipsy, Bumper, Diddy Kong or Taj, to give examples? They aren't Banjo-Kazooie characters, but they have their own article. Fawful 10:59, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I didn't know we had those articles, so I'm going to delete them too in a few days, unless I get a reason to keep them. As I said further up on this page, while DKR as a game is notable to the BK series (since Banjo is in it), no actual content from the game is. It's like we don't need an article on Sonic just because of that other racing game BK are in; putting a character list on the game page is good enough. Toomai Glittershine eXemplary LogicThe Stats GuyThe Table DesignerThe Image Guru 12:11, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Well, I won't stop you. As you see. Fawful 19:24, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Since the page for Diddy Kong is deleted, may I remove the links that direct to the deleted page or direct it to wikipedia? You put that the page is not needed because he was not in any Banjo Kazooie game. ZNemerald 00:25, September 3, 2010 (UTC)ZNemerald :Go ahead. You generally shouldn't make too many links go to another site, so just remove them. Toomai Glittershine eXemplary LogicThe Stats GuyThe Table DesignerThe Image Guru 00:58, September 3, 2010 (UTC) The wiki's Youtube channel? Hey, I recently noticed that the wiki's Youtube channel has been closed down (either temporarily or permanently) and that all of the videos that were uploaded there have been removed. I was wondering if you knew anything about it or if we should try to do anything to bring it back. Tycerius (talk) 18:15, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :I don't have any knowledge of that. Personally, I don't see why we even need such a thing. Toomai Glittershine eXemplary LogicThe Stats GuyThe Table DesignerThe Image Guru 20:05, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, a lot of the videos that used to be there were part of the featured media column on the main page; for example, we had some trailers to Nuts and Bolts and then trailers for the Xbox 360 Banjo-Kazooie and Banjo-Tooie. There were videos of songs and selected music and pretty much anything else you could think of that was related to the series. I also remember that there was a pretty decent walkthrough of Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge that was done. I only ask because I figured I would try to start up another one if possible. It seems like a good way to attract more people to the wiki. Tycerius (talk) 08:01, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :::If you think it's a good idea, then go ahead. Toomai Glittershine eXemplary LogicThe Stats GuyThe Table DesignerThe Image Guru 11:22, September 9, 2010 (UTC) RareWiki Can you join RareWiki because it is low on contributors. Slipknot Darkrai 22:31, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :I join wikis that I want to. Toomai Glittershine eXemplary LogicThe Stats GuyThe Table DesignerThe Image Guru 12:55, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Wait Ehhh.... it was spamming the page's history so I wanted it to look better. Making 10 edits on a page on one day by the same user isn't acceptable on wikis. I am sorry about deleting it. Just trying to construct the community. I would say you are a bit harsh, but you may stop now ;). Jello Rabbit 16:37, May 22, 2011 (UTC) promotion Because he was literally the only one editing here at the time. I had no idea if/ who was ever going to come back, so I figured just in case no one was coming back I'd leave at least someone here with bureaucrat powers just in case this place ever got active again. EmptyStar 21:08, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Rights Those aren't staff rights. Those are crat rights. Staff has full access to everything than bureaucrats do. Go look [[User:Ghostytreat|'Ghostytreat']] 19:55, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Well. Did Ghostytreat promote you to a bureaucrat on this wiki and did you want the Bureaucrat rights here?--Flysic 04:22, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Reply :I didn't know that this wiki would become like this when I did so and yet I didn't want to upset him. My apologies for this mistake. [[User:Conker's Bad Fur Day|'Conker's Bad Fur Day']] 21:38, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Uh i have to fix things so no bad things happend but i have to keep an eye on the bad contributors and everything.--[[User:Ghostytreat|'Ghostytreat']] 23:45, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm just trying to make you laugh for those silly words.--[[User:Ghostytreat|'Ghostytreat']] 01:17, August 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::It seems things are a bit all over the place lately. I've tried to restore some things to what they should be after Danascat started the effort the other day. Feel free to give me a yell if anything does go out of control here; I notice that this place still does have an editing community! :) 04:34, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Question Is it okay if I am adding concept art from Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge? I found them on Unseen64.net. Conker's Bad Fur Day 14:37, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :Replying to the question that wasn't directed at me, yes, concept art is used very commonly. I personally find it pretty awesome since it shows the original intentions of the designers and the development of the design. 18:41, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Can you edit here:http://thesupergaming.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity. I have been trying my hardest to make this wiki grow and the wiki itself is kinda a video game encyclopedia. I would really apprecaite it if you edited there because we need fans from different game series to fully expand. As of that i will edit on a wiki you have that needs help or any other wikis that you want me to edit on. Overall thank you for reading!Reviewportal77 18:51, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :I do not edit wikis that people advertise to me. Toomai Glittershine eXemplary LogicThe Stats GuyThe Table DesignerThe Image Guru 13:44, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for making this a bit better. It looks nicer than what I wrote. Conker's Bad Fur Day 00:03, February 26, 2012 (UTC) SmashWikia I will not rest till that Range Block you gave me ceases to exist (understand that noone likes them, I don't ever want that R word in my presence ever again) or until the Protection of CCD's page ceases to exist. Toomai, you said that talk page posts musts not be deleted, like those I've been posting, including to your talk page. You should have just undid that removal of my message and answered it. Remove the Range Block, or I'll attempt to make you HISTORY. 13:31, July 15, 2012‎ (UTC) Emailing How the hell am I suppose to do that, emailing. I really don't know that and I don't know the meaning of Circumventing eisting block, either. :Your incomprehension of the phrase "circumventing existing block" is not my problem. Ask your parents or something. :You can probably use Special:EmailUser to e-mail me if you're that desperate to contact me while serving your infinite SmashWiki/SmashWikia blocks. If it doesn't let you, then I may choose to provide you with my e-mail address, based on how much you continue to evade your blocks (i.e. stop it and I'll be feeling more generous). Toomai Glittershine eXemplary LogicThe Stats GuyThe Table DesignerThe Image Guru 22:06, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Nerve Wracking A user called RRabbit42 has gone across wikia tracking my edits,mknowing all IP Addresses that are mine, calculated the IP Ranges to leave to an admin. Luckily hasn't gone to you. Don't think about it, how would you like it if another person who isn't me came across those blocked ip ranges and wanted to edit knowing they did nothing wrong? Anyway, I'm a nice guy really in person. Just want CCD to be back, in fact I'll write andvsend a letter to Maconb. Now do a favour and not follow his voice. Wouldn't be interested in those messages I know. Goonight. —Preceding unsigned comment added by 149.135.145.91 (talk • ) 04:42, August 3 2012 :You're not a very good liar, are you? Toomai Glittershine eXemplary LogicThe Stats GuyThe Table DesignerThe Image Guru 10:24, August 3, 2012 (UTC) :: Regardless of his behavior in real life, his recent online behavior has been "do what I want or I'll retaliate" and now he has added threatening physical violence. Not exactly a good way of showing a person's character. :: Toomai, I recommend that you do not give Mr. Curious your e-mail address. It is likely that he would not stop bothering you, as evidenced by the fact that he chose a wiki I had never been to before (this one) to leave me a harassing message and has been trying to impersonate me on a different wiki. :: Based on the above, I recommend that you go to and enter the following IP ranges (one at a time) so that Mr. Curious will stop bothering you here. Since he seems determined to keep going with this, I also recommend that you set the duration for a year and renew it as long as necessary. ::::* 58.7.0.0/16 ::::* 58.107.0.0/16 ::::* 58.110.0.0/16 ::::* 58.161.0.0/16 ::::* 58.163.0.0/16 ::::* 122.109.0.0/16 ::::* 124.169.0.0/16 ::::* 149.135.0.0/16 ::::* 175.38.0.0/16 ::::* 192.148.0.0/16 :: You may want to do this on all wikis you are an admin on so that you will not be bothered on those wikis, either. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 13:58, August 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Oh I was only planning on giving him my e-mail address so I could obtain his and distribute it to all the people he's ticked off to start spamming him out of his tiny little mind. :P More seriously: I wasn't planning on it for real at all. I will apply each of these range blocks as necessary, only when such an IP address is used (even when dealing with humanoids of this caliber, I'm a bit over-cautious with this sort of thing). Toomai Glittershine eXemplary LogicThe Stats GuyThe Table DesignerThe Image Guru 22:23, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Stubs Hello! I am Master Clyde Super, and I came here because of how much I love BK. However, the community doesn't seem very active, and there are a bunch of stubs. I was thinking that you should have some of the admins come back to help other the stubs, although I'm working on it too. —Preceding unsigned comment added by Master Clyde Super (talk • ) 13:14, September 23, 2012 (UTC) :Speaking from past experience it is generally a waste of time to attempt to bring back people who are not active on a wiki. Toomai Glittershine eXemplary LogicThe Stats GuyThe Table DesignerThe Image Guru 14:38, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Mr. Curious I protected your talk page so Mr. Curious can stop bugging you. I hope I was of any help on this. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 18:23, October 4, 2012 (UTC) : And as long as he continues to bother people and vandalize wikis, I will do what I can to help fix both of those. I have seen people like him before and I am a very patient person. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:05, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Comments on the Mayahem temple talk page There are rude/scam comments on the talk page of the Mayahem Temple. Could you delete that talk page please--Flysic (talk) 19:09, December 24, 2012 (UTC) :That's just generic spam, not "rude/scam", but yeah okay it's highly irrelevant. Toomai Glittershine eXemplary LogicThe Stats GuyThe Table DesignerThe Image Guru 13:53, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Game Guide App Hi, Toomai! I'm going to be working on the site tomorrow in an effort to build an entry for our Game Guide App. As such, there may be some tweaking of the category structure that would result in better flow on the site and allow a cleaner app interface. Keep in mind that admins have access to the in case you might want to change anything around later. Once I'm finished, I'll let you know which categories are being used for the app and make a forum post letting regular users know. It hopefully won't take very long; if you've got any questions, please don't hesitate to poke me. Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 23:16, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :I'll have you know that I thoroughly displease "apps", especially one would be so poorly coded as to require wiki categories needing changes. Toomai Glittershine eXemplary LogicThe Stats GuyThe Table DesignerThe Image Guru 10:53, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ::The app creation has been completed. You can find what's being used on it ; only admins have the rights to alter the page. It is strongly advised that anyone wishing to work further on categorization either on the app or the site download the app to see how things are affected. Raylan13 (talk) 19:32, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Deletion of Banjo-Kazooie: Gruntyland Hi, I noticed you deleted a page I created. And I do have a source. In fact, see for yourself if you think what I put is my imagination. Just search Gruntyland online and you will see it could be the next game or maybe not. —Preceding unsigned comment added by ‎BigWalt71 (talk • ) 01:48, September 7, 2013 (EDT) :I did in fact search around online, and I found more evidence that "Banjo-Kazooie: Gruntyland" was a hoax than evidence that it was the current title of the next game. Toomai Glittershine eXemplary LogicThe Stats GuyThe Table DesignerThe Image Guru 13:30, September 7, 2013 (UTC) L.O.G not bringing back old moves Why did Lord Of Games did not allow banjo and kazooie do their old moves? Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts Lagging hello my bk: N.A.B. is lagging in my xbox 360 Hey Have you ever considered forking this wiki over to ShoutWiki, Orain, or even independently hosted? I personally like Banjo-Kazooie and believe that it should be forked. Mumbo Jumbo II (talk) 16:19, December 14, 2014 (UTC) :I seem to recall trying ShoutWiki once and it wasn't bad, but I got zero visitors over a month (probably my fault though). Being able to join NIWA would be nice, but I don't have the resources for independent hosting, and to be honest the series is in such a deep lull that I don't think forking will accomplish much of value. And right now my focus is needed at SmashWiki more than anything else. So I don't really know either way. Toomai Glittershine eXemplary LogicThe Stats GuyThe Table DesignerThe Image Guru 14:33, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Tooie Jiggy lists How-do. I've been editing the Jiggies section on each world page for Tooie and putting them in the order given in the official Banjo-Tooie guide. Should I leave them like this or put them in the order given in Jiggywiggy's Temple is the HONEYKING cheat is used? Don Pinstripelli (talk) 17:53, December 15, 2014 (UTC) :I don't think the order really matters too much. That said, maybe a good order would involve sorting by prerequisites - something that needs a move learned in the same world would come before something that needs three moves from later worlds, for example. Toomai Glittershine eXemplary LogicThe Stats GuyThe Table DesignerThe Image Guru 22:27, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Gaming footers Hi, Toomai! I was wondering if you had an opinion on this site being included in the new gaming footers? We'd love for the Banjo-Kazooie community to be included! Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 16:59, September 23, 2015 (UTC) List of Moves Hi, I recently saw you deleted my page, List of Moves, from the wiki. The reason for this, according to you, was that the Category page already contains a list of moves. I want to say the Category is a real mess. It doesn't show the abilities in order, in which World they are being learned, and what they do. The Controls page is very unpleasant to read for someone who just wants to know which abilities/moves there are to learn. Also, I saw there are actually Lists like one for Characters. Considering there is also a category about the characters, shouldn't that page be removed, too? Could you explain why this page isn't being removed, while the List of Moves page is? The reason I added the List of Moves page is because it actually gives a comprehensive list of all the moves learned in the two games. The Controls page nor the Abilities Category page does do this. Thanks in advance!Thirteen1355 (talk) 00:21, December 26, 2015 (UTC) :The reason the "list of characters" page wasn't removed is because I either forgot it was there or didn't know it existed, and will go and delete it once done with this post. :I do not share your opinion that categories are a "mess", as they are (or at least should be, if not already) further subdivided by game, sorted alphabetically, and automatically maintained by the system (e.g. as long as a page is in the category, we don't need to update the category itself to include it). But the biggest problem with any "list of X" page is that it is pretty much guaranteed to have a lot of duplicate information on it; if you want to change a page, you have to remember to go and change the list page as well. That's a pain, and I don't think any potential advantage is worth it. :I do however agree that the controls page is clunky as it currently stands, though I don't really have any ideas on how to fix it. :If other people show up to agree with your mindset, I'll reconsider, but for now I'm sticking to "list pages do what categories are supposed to do, and so need to go". Toomai Glittershine eXemplary LogicThe Stats GuyThe Table DesignerThe Image Guru 15:33, December 26, 2015 (UTC) :Alright, thanks for telling your opinion about this. :Actually, there are some more 'List of' pages. Enemies, locations, transformations and spells, items and objects, parts, and bosses. Maybe you should check them out and judge if they should be removed or not. :As for the Controls page, I will take a look at it and try to find a solution or a better layout. The thing is, for a Controls page, the layout is pretty good, but it just isn't a good page for describing the Moves.Thirteen1355 (talk) 18:41, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Why did you delete the charcter pages, i cant find the names of characters i was looking for anymore. The F*** man. Airroch (talk) 09:48, December 31, 2015 (UTC)Air :I dunno, maybe you could read the rest of this section to find my explanation? Toomai Glittershine eXemplary LogicThe Stats GuyThe Table DesignerThe Image Guru 13:22, December 31, 2015 (UTC) :It is because of the fact this wiki prefers to use the categories pages instead of seperate 'lists of' pages. It is just the wiki's policy, no reason to be angry.Thirteen1355 (talk) 14:05, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Boss themes I show all due respect for you, Mr. Toomai, but I'm a little upset with you changing my edits. NO, IT'S NOT CLEAR THAT TARGITZAN'S MUSIC REFLECTS HIS WORLD!!! Where, except the very beginning, does his music sound like Targitzan's Temple or Mayahem Temple (Yes, I know they're the same)?! I study Banjo-Tooie music a lot. I slow music down, I speed it up, I distort it, I do all kinds of things and I cannot find one place besides the beginning where his music is world music remixed. I don't care how important this issue may seem, but what tells you that it's a Mayahem Temple remix? Sorry for any disrespect I may have shown here, I really think you're very knowledgable about this game and I appreciate your contributions to this Wiki. IceKey8297 (talk) 18:06, April 27, 2017 (UTC) :The second part has a lot of extra flourish but the first part still pretty distinctly matches the main theme. I'm not really sure what else I can say to prove it. Toomai Glittershine eXemplary LogicThe Stats GuyThe Table DesignerThe Image Guru 10:36, April 28, 2017 (UTC) ::OK, I guess I can agree with that. Thanks for talking to me! IceKey8297 (talk) 12:43, April 29, 2017 (UTC) Yooka-Laylee Hey, Mr. Toomai, I want to tell and ask you something. To tell, I have asked you a question before and you answered very polite and straightforwardly. At first, I thought like I was the only one in the whole world, outside of Rare, that knew so much about Banjo-Kazooie. But that's a stupid belief, isn't it? It was quickly denied in my mind. (Psst- I don't fear the Engine Room either, I love Rusty Bucket Bay and Grunty Industries and they are my favorites and I have 100%'ed both games over and over too!) But on to the question: Are you gonna delete the Yooka-Laylee page or not? Read my post here . I find no reason for it to exist either, yet you haven't touched upon it for a long time. Also, if you know about Yooka-Laylee, I suggest you join that wiki. The Wiki Ice Key. Straight from Banjo-Kazooie! (talk) 16:48, March 22, 2018 (UTC) :Oh yeah I keep forgetting. Getting rid of it now. Toomai Glittershine eXemplary LogicThe Stats GuyThe Table DesignerThe Image Guru 10:31, March 23, 2018 (UTC) Thanks AlHaxander (talk) 18:25, June 15, 2019 (UTC) Fandom Staff introduction Hey there! My name is Bluerock, and I'm the new for the Banjo-Kazooie Wiki. This means I'm your first point of contact and liaison for Fandom Staff. If you ever have a question or issue relating to the wiki, editing, etc., feel free to drop me a message! --Bluerock (talk) 19:20, September 13, 2019 (UTC)